


Months

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post-Reichenbach, Suicidal John, Suicide Attenpt, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6051118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first 6 months John made two cups if tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Months

**Author's Note:**

> Wowie wow look at all this angst. I have a problem, it's true. UnBETAed so all mistakes are mine. I wrote this during a boring class presentation so forgive any sloppiness. Check the tags. Trigger warning for talk of suicide.

For the first 6 months John made two cups if tea.

For the first 3 months John thought he could hear a violin playing.

For the first 4 months John threw pens at someone who would never catch them.

For the first 9 months John suffered from terrible nightmares.

Sherlock walked through the flat deducing all these thing. The obvious mug rings on the counters, the scratch marks on the walls from flying objects,   
the flattened carpet from John's pacing. Sherlock smiled softly as he ran a hand over the stained counter top of the kitchen. There were so many fond memories in the place. So many ghosts. Good and bad and everywhere in between. 

Sherlock traveled slowly back into the sitting room, shoulders slumped. He fell into his chair and pulled his knees up to his chest. He starred at the empty seat in front of him for a very long time; if anyone had been watching they would have thought he'd stopped breathing. The only sign of life was the single tear that fell down his face. 

No one would make tea anymore, no one would throw things, no one would occupy the chair anymore. 

After 16 months without Sherlock, John Watson put a gun to his head and pulled the trigger.


End file.
